The prior art describes various connection terminals that are also suitable for connecting conductors of large diameters. In this way, conductors having large cross sections can for example be connected to screw terminals. In the process, the conductor is securely clamped on the electrical connection terminal by means of a screw connection. However, the disadvantage of such screw terminals is that it is not easily possible to simply pivot the stripped conductor in from above. In particular in the case of large, solid conductors, this leads to the assembly being made significantly more difficult since the conductor has to be bent and inserted into the screw terminal axially from the front before the conductor can be clamped.
By comparison, the assembly is simpler in an electrical connection terminal that allows a conductor, which is to be connected, to be pivoted in from above. In this case, the conductor to be connected can be cut to the appropriate length beforehand and is pivoted in during assembly.
A connection terminal of this type is known from WO 2013/004343 A1. In this electrical connection terminal, a manual lever and a clamping lever are provided and interconnected by means of a dynamic transmission ratio such that at the start of the closure operation a relatively small movement of the manual lever is brought about by a large movement of the clamping lever, whilst at the end of the closure operation a large movement of the manual lever leads to a relatively small movement of the clamping lever. In this lever terminal, a good balance between opening angle and actuation force is achieved.